western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bullock Returns to the Camp
|image = Deadwood - - Image 1.jpg |imagecaption = |series = Deadwood |season = 1 |episode = 7 |runtime = 48 |airdate = May 2, 2004 |producers = Steve Turner, Jody Worth, Scott Stephens, Davis Guggenheim, Gregg Fienberg, David Milch |writer = Jody Worth |director = Michael Engler |guest star(s) = Garret Dillahunt, Raymond McKinnon, Sean Bridgers, Kim Dickens, Kristen Bell, Ricky Jay, Greg Cipes, Geri Jewell, Peter Jason, Zach Grenier, Nicolas Surovy, Clay Wilcox |previous = Plague |next = Suffer the Little Children}} is the seventh episode of the first season of Deadwood. It first aired on May 2, 2004. Plot After tracking down a murderer, Bullock returns to Deadwood a changed man as well as a marked one. Dan and Joanie both take special interest when teenagers Miles and Flora Anderson arrive in camp in search of their father. Calamity Jane earns her moniker in the Pest Tent, while Swearengen sees through Trixie's subterfuge. Alma remains cold to Farnum's inappropriately advanced bid on her claim. - Source: CBS DVD Cast Starring *Timothy Olyphant (as Seth Bullock) *Ian McShane (as Al Swearengen) *Molly Parker (as Alma Garret) *''Jim Beaver (as Whitney Ellsworth) - credit only'' *Brad Dourif (as Doc Cochran) *John Hawkes (as Sol Star) *Paula Malcomson (as Trixie) *Leon Rippy (as Tom Nuttall) *William Sanderson (as E.B. Farnum) *Robin Weigert (as Calamity Jane) *W. Earl Brown (as Dan Dority) *Dayton Callie (as Charlie Utter) And *Powers Boothe (as Cy Tolliver) Guest Starring *Garret Dillahunt (as Jack McCall *Raymond McKinnon (as Reverend H.W. Smith) *Sean Bridgers (as Johnny Burns) *Kim Dickens (as Joanie Stubbs) *Kristen Bell (as Flora Anderson) *Ricky Jay (as Eddie Sawyer) *Greg Cipes (as Miles Anderson) *Geri Jewell (as Jewel) *Peter Jason (as Con Stapleton) *Zach Grenier (as Andy Cramed) *Nicolas Surovy (as Captain Massie) *Clay Wilcox (as Loudmouth Drunk) Co-Starring *Bree Seanna Wall (as Sofia Metz) *Everette Wallin (as Joey) *Richard Wharton (as Cowboy) *Jim Cody Williams (as Terrence) Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: Junie Lowry-Johnson, C.S.A. and Libby Goldstein *Editor: Lauren Schaffer *Production Designer: Maria Caso *Directors of Photography: James Glennon, A.S.C. & Xavier Perez Grobet *Co- Producer: Steve Turner *Consulting Producer: Jody Worth *Produced by: Scott Stephens *Producer: Davis Guggenheim *Co-Executive Producer: Gregg Fienberg *Executive Producer: David Milch *Created by: David Milch *Written by: Jody Worth *Directed by: Michael Engler Closing credits *Associate Producers: Hilton H. Smith, Kathryn Lekan & Bernadette McNamara *Executive Story Editor: Elizabeth Sarnoff *Unit Production Manager: S.A. Stephens *First Assistant Director: Lisa Campbell-DeMaine *Second Assistant Director: Ken Roth *Costume Designer: Katherine Jane Bryant *Music by: Reinhold Heil & Johnny Klimek *Consultant: A.C. Lyles *Stunt Coordinator: Mike Watson *Stunts: Brian Duffy, Jason Newman & Jim Pratt *Production Coordinator: Jo Leachman *Asst. Prod. Coordinator: Johnston H. Moore *Casting Associate: Michelle Levy *Visual Effects Supervisor: David T. Altenau *Script Coordinator: George Putnam *2nd 2nd Asst. Director: Hillary Schwartz *Location Manager: Brian O. Haynes *Script Supevisor: Gabi Endicott *Add'l 2nd 2nd Asst. Director: Scott Schaffer *Production Secretary: Wendy Wilkins *Art Director: James J. Murakami *Set Decorator: John Brown *Property Master: Doug Randall *Asst. Property Masters: James Clark & DuPree Dial *Asst. Art Director: Michael J. Kelley *Art Dept. Coordinator: Linda Rebman *Construction Coordinator: Bruce DiValerio *Construction Foreman: Butch Montgomery *Toolman: Joe Valentino *Labor Foreman: Ranier Wolf *Paint Foreman: Michael Mikita Jr. *Leadman: Gary Brewer *On Set Dressers: John Boucher & Scott Henry *Set Dressers: John Brewer, James Bolle, Frank Bertolino & John F. Horning *Stand-By Painter: Michael Costello *Stand-By Carpenter: W. Scott Mason *Greensman: Marc Figueroa *Gaffer: Jeremy Launais *Best Boy Electric: Tim Speed *Key Grip: Bubba Sheffield *Best Boy Grip: Rico Priem *Dolly Grip: Brian Saunders *Special Effects By: Ultimate Effects, John Hartigan *Special Effects Foreman: M. A. Thompson :Special Effects Techs: *Ron Rosegard *Jerry Miscevich *Frederick Apolito *Gary Leshner *Eduardo Lozano : *Craft Service: Orlando Chongo *Additional Craft Service: James Lemus & Eric Turner *Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: John Rizzo *Asst. Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: Adam Brandy *Make-Up Artists: Brian McManus & Deborah McNulty *Prosthetic Effects: KNB EFX Group, Inc. *Supervisors: Howard Berger & Greg Nicotero *Dept. Head Hair: Josee Normand *Asst. Hair Stylist: Peter Tothpal *Hair Stylists: Susan Schwary & Angela Gurule *Costume Supervisor: Le Dawson *Asst. Costume Designer: Beth Morgan *Costumers: Christina Anthony, Paul Corricelli & Bud Clark *Draper: Krista Waite *A Cam/Steadicam Operator: Joseph E. Gallagher *A Cam 1st Asst. Camera: John C. Flinn IV *A Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Jason E. Jensen *Camera Loader: Scott Martinez *B Cam Operator: Steve Adcock *B Cam 1st Asst. Camera: Annie McEveety *B Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Daniel Taylor *Still Photographer: Doug Hyun *Electricians: Duane Katz & Christopher Bernal :Grips: *Ryan Von Lossberg *Peter Schlanser *Mike Muller *Mike Hodges *David Nims : *Livestock Provided by: Forsberg Ranch & Co. *Livestock Coordinator: Todd Forsberg *Livestock Consultant: Gary Leffew :Wranglers: *Gary Mouw *Diana Smith *Clay Lilley *Davie Rodgers *Steve Hanna *Noel Phillips : *Sound Mixer: Geoffrey Patterson *Boom Operator: Jeffrey A. Humphreys *Utility Cable: Kevin Sorensen *Sound Utility Trainee: Howard Ericksson *Catering By: Deluxe *Transportation Coordinator: Andy R. Straub *Transportation Captain: Don Varela :Drivers: *Steve Pistone *Paul Veluzat *Larry Hardman *Elmer Osorio *Lyle Atkins *Rocky Chiusano *Lenny Rogel *Ronald Brown *Edwin Smith *James Boniface *Jack Kilgore *Andre Veluzat : *Assts. to Mr. Milch: Taylor Toole & Zach Whedon *Asst. to Mr. Fienberg: Danica Vorkapich *Asst. to Mr. Guggenheim: Bo Anderson *Production Accountant: Michelle Antoinette Cadena *1st Asst. Accountant: Christopher Cilluffo *Payroll Accountants: Mary Hastigan & Karen Scarborough *2nd Asst. Accountant: Traci Lynette Martin *Accounting Clerk: Jennifer Byer *Welfare Workers: Jan Citron, David Queirolo & Margaret Schleifer *Medics: John Barnette & Thomas Foster *Extras Casting: Central Casting, Franklyn S. Warren :Production Assistants: *Angela Bartolomeo *Kimberly Bostwick *Keith Potter *Mollie M. Stallman *Dino Bozikovic *Joe May *Fiona Dourif *Billy Hall *Harry Limauro IV *Yuka Kadono *Laura Turek *Jennifer Wolf *Zach Hunt : :Stand Ins: *Maria Bembenek *Vanessa Grayson *Steve Maines *Tom Woosley *Otto Krause : *Voice Casting: Joyce Kurtz - Joyce's Voices *Music Clearance: Evan M. Greenspan Inc. *Post Production Supervisor: Robin Maybin Hensley *Post Production Coordinator: Shaheed Qaasim *Assistant Editors: Mark Hartzell & James Stellar, Jr. *Music Editor: Micha Liberman *Final Colorist: Scott Klein *Dailies Colorist: Mike Schneider *Sound Designer: Stephen H. Flick *Sound Supervisor: Lawrence H. Mann *Re-Recording Mixers: R. Russell Smith & William Freesh *Post Production Sound: Sony Pictures Studios *Hi Def Post Production: Riot Santa Monica *Visual Effects by: Encore *Laboratory Services by: Ascent Media Laboratory *Theme Music by: David Schwartz *Main Title Design by: a52 *Camera & Lenses: Panavision *Film Provided by: Eastman Kodak :Filmed at the Melody Ranch, Motion Picture Studio :American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No Animal was harmed in the making of this film. Images Deadwood - Bullock Returns to the Camp - Image 1.jpg Deadwood - Bullock Returns to the Camp - Image 2.jpg Deadwood - Bullock Returns to the Camp - Image 3.jpg Deadwood - Bullock Returns to the Camp - Image 4.jpg Deadwood - Bullock Returns to the Camp - Image 5.jpg Deadwood - Bullock Returns to the Camp - Image 6.jpg Episode guide External links * on IMDb * on tv.com Category:Episodes Category:Deadwood episodes Category:Deadwood season 1 episodes